


Why don't things ever go our way?

by clarkegriffvn



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Angst, M/M, murphy inadvertently ruins everything oops, poor monty ;-;
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 05:37:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4379297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarkegriffvn/pseuds/clarkegriffvn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miller is put up to hooking up with Monty by Murphy as part of a dare/favour. They end up dating, but when the true nature of how their relationship started comes out, Monty reacts badly. </p><p>Prompt: “Tell me, please, was any of it true? Even for a moment?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why don't things ever go our way?

Nathan Miller was in some seriously deep shit. If there was anything he was good at, it was letting things get out of his control. And this sure had.

It had all started with a dare. A stupid fucking dare. No surprise that Murphy was the one that put him up to it, considering how badly things had gone to hell. And no surprise that alcohol was involved either.

Murphy approached Miller with a no-good look in his eye.

“What do you want?”

Murphy tried to attempt a friendly smile in response, and that was when Miller knew something was really up. He leaned against the bar and tossed back some of his beer.

“Bet you 20 bucks you can’t pick up that guy over there,” Murphy said nonchalantly, gesturing across the bar.

Miller followed Murphy’s pointed finger, finding the cute dark-haired boy he was referring to. He had clearly just came in, and was ridding his hair of snowflakes from the tempest outside. The guy was his type, definitely, Miller concluded. The mystery boy flashed an insanely attractive smile at the girl beside him, and Miller felt a pang of jealousy.

When Miller looked back to Murphy, he saw how Murphy’s fingers fiddled with the edge of his jacket. This wasn’t a casual dare, it was a favour. For some reason, Murphy needed Miller to distract that one guy in particular.

Miller crossed his arms and took a shot in the dark as to why Murphy was acting so strange. “Who’s the girl?”

“What? What girl? No, see, that’s a guy,” Murphy said, exaggeratedly pointing back towards Monty.

Miller raised an eyebrow at his friend. _Thought so._ “Honestly I thought you were a better liar than this,” he drawled, taking another sip of his beer. But he couldn’t help but glance back at the attractive stranger as he took a seat across the bar.

“Okay, fuck it. His friend there is Harper, the girl from work I told you about,” Murphy relented.

Miller grinned. “The one you won’t shut up about?”

“Yes, yes, her. I need you to seduce him because the two of them are fucking inseparable. Distract him or whatever! Every time I ask her out, it’s Monty this and Monty that. Apparently he’s an old friend who’s back in town.”

 _Monty,_ thought Miller. _So that’s his name._ “Hey, don’t you think that she might just be saying that as an excuse to not date you?”

Murphy pointed a finger at him. “But then she texted me that she was super sorry and wanted to get together sometime. I just don’t know when that sometime’s gonna be if those two don’t stop being surgically attached at the hip.”

Miller smirked at his desperate friend. “You neeeed me,” he teased, just to get on Murphy’s nerves. The guy looked ready to punch him. “Okay, okay, I’ll do it,” Miller said, like it was a chore. He probably would have tried to pick Monty up anyway– but Murphy doesn’t need to know that.

Murphy sighed in relief and grabbed Miller’s beer, draining the last of it. Miller scoffed and whacked him on the back of the head.

“Hey,” he tossed out, a competitive glint in his eye. “Bet I get in his pants before you get in hers.”

Murphy barked a laugh. “You’re on.”

Miller turned to Monty, eyeing up the situation once again. The second Monty started moving his head to catch Miller’s eye, he turned back to Murphy. It was the kind of look that leaves the other person wondering if he was ever looking at all. Now Miller had Monty’s attention, had him watching. Miller grinned at Murphy like “watch this” and got up from his stool, stretching the way that lifts his shirt up to show off just a sliver of skin as he got to his feet. He started walking to the other side of the bar, throwing a wink back at Murphy.

 

* * *

 

Twenty minutes later, Miller was making out with Monty intensely on the hood of his car. He was surprised to discover that Monty was not only hot, but also charmingly intelligent, and a bit of a dork.

 _Just my type_ , Miller thought, biting at Monty’s lip. He slipped his hands under Monty’s shirt to where his abdomen is radiating heat, eager for skin-to-skin contact.

At that, Monty pushed Miller back playfully, biting his lip. “Not until we get your place,” he scolded.

Miller smirked and reached in his pockets for his keys. He frowned at the empty space. _Where are my damn–_ he heard a jingle and looked up. Monty grinned and wiggled the keys in his hand. Miller’s keys, obviously. Miller laughed as Monty tossed them to him. _Tonight sure is full of surprises._ Upon snatching them out of the air, Miller grabbed Monty by the waist for another kiss.

 

* * *

 

But things didn’t end with a one-night stand.

The next morning Miller woke to an empty bed and the smell of pancakes. He stumbled to his kitchen still half-asleep, stopping when he saw Monty standing at the stove. He was wearing underwear and one of Miller’s t-shirts, which hung loosely on him (but looked amazing). Miller leaned against the doorframe, and Monty glanced over his shoulder at him.

“I made you pancakes,” he greeted, gesturing to the plate on the table. Miller smiled fondly and walked up behind Monty, wrapping his arms around him and resting his head on Monty’s shoulder.

“You’re still here,” he stated quietly.

“Yeah,” Monty answered. Miller could hear his heart rate pick up. “I was hoping last night could be less a one-time thing? More an always thing? I mean, if you want,” Monty suggested, fiddling with the spatula in his hand.

Miller pressed a kiss to Monty’s neck. “Depends.”

“On what?”

Miller grinned. “How good your pancakes are.”

 

* * *

 

A month later, Miller had been on several dates with Monty, Murphy was slowly wooing Harper, and the whole plan was going accordingly.

And then it all had to go to shit.

Monty was over for pizza and Netflix when it happened. The evening started off nice, hot kisses with Monty sitting on the kitchen counter, good food, good company. They crashed onto the couch together, arguing about what to watch.

“Nate! I can’t believe you!” Monty exclaimed, poking at Miller’s chest with the TV remote. “What soulless person has never seen Harry Potter?”

“I never got into it!” Miller explains, laughing at his boyfriend’s exaggeration. “Besides, I wanna watch Pacific Rim. It’s the obvious choice.”

Monty gasped and took his hands from around Miller’s waist. “Blasphemy,” he accused.

Miller smiled and tried to bring Monty closer again, but his advances were slapped away. He took Monty’s hand tentatively, mouth upturned just slightly at the corners. Monty held his gaze suspiciously, but didn’t pull away.

Miller hovered his lips over Monty’s knuckles. “May I?”

Monty nodded, mouth just parted in an open expression. Miller kissed the bones lightly, then tugged Monty closer, laying kisses along his shoulder. Monty’s breath caught and Miller smirked. He shifted, bringing his face breath away from Monty’s. He raised an eyebrow, and Monty grabbed him and closed the distance.

Soon the remote was abandoned, and Miller pulled Monty onto his lap. It was slow and sweet, all love bites and failed attempts at tickling one another. Then Miller’s home phone began to ring.

Monty turned his head to the side, Miller mouthing kisses along his exposed neck. “You should probably…”

“Just let it go to voicemail,” Miller finished, grinning up at Monty with adoration in his eyes. The kiss was resumed.

“Miller, dude!” Murphy’s voice announces after the beep. “I finally got in Harper’s pants!” Monty jerked away from Miller, listening to the message. “Couldn’t have done it without you man! Way to take one for the team and shack up with that Monty guy.” Miller feels his stomach drop, and Monty stands, a horrified look on his face. “You can break up with him now if you want, but try to let him down easy. The guy looks like a strong wind could take him out. Oh yeah, guess I owe you 20 bucks too. Anyways, fuck you for not picking up, call me back.”

 _No no no, this is all wrong,_ Miller thought. He looked up at Monty, desperate to say something, anything at all.

“I-- uh-- you weren’t supposed to find out,” he stuttered uselessly. Monty’s eyebrows snapped together in anger.

“Take one for the team?” Monty spat, and shit, this was really, really bad.

“No!” Miller responded, panicking. “I mean, it started as a dare, but I-- Murphy’s an asshole, okay?”

“A dare. A fucking dare.” Monty reached up, tangling a hand in his hair. He looked like he was ready to tear it out. “I knew this was too good to be true. Fuck, I should have seen it coming!”

“I’m so sorry,” Miller said, his eyes pleading.

“Tell me, please, was any of it true?” Monty asked. “Even for a moment?”

The broken look in Monty’s eyes caught Miller off guard. He hesitated, throat clogged. Tears came to Monty’s eyes; a second of hesitation was all he needed.

“Fuck you, Miller,” Monty spat. The harsh sound of his last name on Monty’s lips made Miller flinch.

“Monty wait!” Miller exclaimed, but the boy was already slamming the door behind him.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> THANKS @SENSATEPRINCESS ON TUMBLR FOR THE PROMPT :)
> 
> Hey y'all, follow me for more minty on my blog-- @clarkegriffvn


End file.
